Goodbye
by Taengie9
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita tentang cinta seorang wanita yang bertemu dengan pasangannya dan cerita tentang rasa sakitnya saat harus melepaskan orang yang kau cintai. ExoTaeng Slight KyuTae


Only You

Rate : T *may be

Genre : Fantasy . Romance . Drama

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE ME BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC

.

.

Terlihat sebuah daerah yg sangat indah dengan langit berwarna biru cerah dengan matahari yg bersinar tak terlalu terang . _GG's World _nama daerah itu . Daerah yg tak berada dibumi itu ditinggali oleh berbagai macam malaikat . Mulai cupid , malaikat penjaga sampai malaikat pencabut nyawa pun ada didaerah itu

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik bersurai cokelat ke-emasan memakai sebuah gaun yg panjang roknya lebih pendek didepan berwarna jamrud . Tengah berjalan dengan anggunnya disebuah gunung yg terlihat telah mati . Disana juga terlihat eorang yeoja yg tak kalah cantiknya bersurai hitam legam menggunakan sebuah gaun yg panjangnya selutut berwarna merah maroon tengan bermain dengan ayunan yg bergelantungan ditengah-tengah kawah gunung itu . Dari sebelah kanan yeoja yg bergaun jamrud terlihat seorang yeoja dengan surai hitam kemerahan menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna ungu.

Erika Kim nama yeoja yg memakai gaun berwarna jamrud . Sedangkan yeoja yg memakain gaun merah maroon dan ungu bernama Catherine Seo dan Stephanie Hwang .

"Bagaimana ya rasanya kalau kita turun kesana ?"Tanya Erika dengan dirinya sendiri

"Aku yakin rasanya pasti akan sangat mengasyikan"kata Catherine Seo

"Benarkah ? . Menurutmu bagaimana Stephanie ?"Tanya Natalie kepada Stephanie

"Mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan"jawab Stephanie

"Aku akan menemui Roxxane Im dan temannya"kata Erika

"Kau akan menemui 3 yeoja yg bernama Megan Kwon , Roxxane Im dan Sunny Lee itu cih.."cibir Stephanie

"Mereka itu adalah penguasa _GG's World_. dan mungkin mereka bisa membantuku untuk dilahirkan atau setidaknya turun kebumi sebentar saja"kata Erika

"Terserah kau sajalah"kata Stephanie lalu pergi menghilang

Erika berjalan menuruni gunung yg menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk menuju kesebuah _Mansion _yg berada ditengah hutan itu . Erika berjalan dengan berhati-hati .

Akhirnya Erika sampai disebuah _mansion _yg terlihat tua tapi masih sangat kokoh . Dengan banyak ukiran-ukiran rumit ditembok _mansion _itu . Lalu dengan perlahan Erika memasuki _mansion _itu untuk mencari Roxxane Im dan teman-temannya

"Roxxane Im _ I want to see you . Only briefly_"kata Erika dengan bahasa inggris yg fasih

"_What happened ?"_Tanya Roxxane Im yg tiba-tiba ada dibelakang punggung Erika

"_Can you help me ?_"Tanya Erika

"_What can I help you ?_"Tanya Roxxane dengan nada sedikit lirih

"_It's important _"kata Erika lagi

"_What ?"_Tanya Roxxane lagi

"_I Want to be a human_"kata Erika lagi yg rileks langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan seorang Roxxane Im yg terkenal cantik ini

Roxxane Im seorang yeoja yg ** SANGAT **cantik dengan surai keemasan seperti milik Erika tetapi lebih panjang dan bergelombang . Gaun yg ia gunakan sangatlah cantik . Gaun berwarna Putih Bersih yg dihiasi bunga Lily ditepinya

"_Human ? I had not heard wrong ? , are you sure ?_"Tanya Roxxane dengan sedikit mendekat kearah Erika namun Erika sedikit menjauh

"_I'm sure_"jawab Erika

"_Okay but , there is one condition_"kata Roxxane lagi

"_What is it ?_"Tanya Erika penasaran

"_You can not go back before finding someone who loves you for what it is . How ? Agree ?_"Tanya Roxxane sambil sedikit menyeringai

"_Agree_"jawab Erika

"_When did I turn into a human and how ?_"Tanya Erika

"_Drink this water . tomorrow you're a human and have been on the earth_"kata Roxxane Im sambil menyerahkan sebuah air didalam botol

"_Okay . thanks a lot"_kata Erika lalu pergi keluar dari _mansion _itu

"_Have a nice day on earth Erika Kim_"kata Roxxane Im lirih dan dalam

Terlihat Erika sedang berlari menaiki gunung tempat tinggalnya .

"Stephanie Catherine kemarilah"panggil Erika

"Ada apa Erika ?"Tanya keduanya bersamaan [Stephanie Catherine]

"Ini"kata Erika sambil memperlihatkan botol yg diberikan oleh Roxxane Im kepadanya

"Apa ini ?"Tanya Stephanie

"Aku akan menjadi manusia sebentar lagi"kata Erika senang

"Kau yakin Erika ?"Tanya Stephanie lagi

"Aku yakin . sangat yakin"jawab Erika

"Baiklah semoga kau bisa bahagia disana"kata Stephanie lalu pergi

"Erika aku akan merindukanmu"kata Catherine lalu memeluk Erika

"Too"jawab Erika

Lalu Catherine pergi kekamarnya dan tinggallah Erika sendiri dikamarnya . Lalu ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi manusia besok

_Glukk… Glukk .._

Habis sudah ramuan itu diminum oleh Erika . lalu Erika bergegas untuk tidur

SEOUL , May 20, 2013

"Eummm"terlihat Erika sedang bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam dan

WOW …

Dimana dia sekarang ..

Yang pasti bukan di _GG's World _karena _GGW _ bukan seperti ini .. Erika tengah berada disebuah daerah yg sangat luas tapi terdapat banyak sekali orang dan kendaraan-kendaraan yg berlalu lalang didepannya

"Inikah yg dinamakan bumi ?"Tanya Erika kepada dirinya sendiri . Lalu melihat orang yg tengah melihat dirinya dengan tatapan yg eh- khawatir

"Hei noona apa kau sudah gila ?"teriak seorang ahjumma tua diseberang jalan

"Noona cepat pergi dari sana atau kau akan mati"kata seorang ahjussi diseberang jalan –juga

Dari seberang jalan terlihat namja yg tengah berjalan sambil mengunyah permen karet dimulutnya

"Agasshi . Tolong bantu yeoja yg berada ditengah jalan itu. Kalau dia tidak pergi dia akan mati , tolong dia agasshi"kata seorang ahjumma lalu menunjuk tearah tengah jalan yg ada seorang yeoja tengah menatap bingung orang-orang disekelilingnya

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

"Ta-ta-tayeon"kata namja itu sambil berwajah kaget karena melihat yeoja ditengah jalan itu

Lalu dengan cepat namja berambut blonde berlari menuju tengah jalan itu dan dengan sigap menggendong yeoja –Erika ala _Bridal Style_ . Erika hanya memasang wajah kagetnya karena tiba-tiba namja blonde itu menggendongnya . dengan cepat namja itu membawa Erika ketepi jalan

"Noona kau tidak apa-apa ?"Tanya seorang ahjumma

"Noona bagaimana kau bisa disana ?"

"Noona apa kau gila ?"

"Noona apa yg kau lakukan ?"

Seperti itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yg dilayangkan(?) kepada Erika .Lalu lama-kelamaan orang-orang itu mulai bubar

"Hei siapa namamu ?"Tanya namja didepannya namja tampan ah tidak sangat tampan berambut blonde dengan mata elangnya yg sangat tajam tengah menatap Erika dengan lembut

"Aku ah E-Kim Taeyeon"kata Erika a.k.a Taeyeon itu

"Kau Taeyeon"Tanya namja itu lagi

"Ya … aku Taeyeon . siapa namamu?"Tanya Taeyeon

'_kau tak mengenalku sama sekali Taeyeon'_ batin namja itu

"Ah mian aku Wu Yi Fan tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris"kata namja yg bernama Kris tersebut

'**Erika ini Megan Kwon kau bisa mendengarku ?'**tanya seseorang yg mengirim telepati ke Taeyeon

'**Megan Kwon ? kenapa aku masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk bertelepati , bukankah seharusnya kekuatan itu hilang saat aku sudah menjadi manusia'**tanya Taeyeon heran

'**Kami ah maksudku Aku , Roxxane , Sunny dan 3 malaikat penjaga**_** diamond **_**di kuil telah memutuskan untuk memberikanmu sebuah misi'**kata yeoja bernama Megan Kwon yg sedang bertelepati dengan Taeyeon

'**Misi ? kau gila ? misi apa itu ?'**tanya Taeyeon

'**Kau harus mencari 12 namja yg memiliki kekuatan super disana . Kau hanya diberi waktu 3 tahun Erika untuk mencari dan membawa ke-12 namja itu ke **_**GG's World'**_kata Megan lagi

'**Bagaimana aku kembali kesana ?'**tanya Taeyeon

'**Ketika kau sudah menemukan ke-12 namja itu kau harus pergi disebuah desa diSeoul kuil itu bernama **_**Xian Guxi **_** dan kau harus membukanya pada saat matahari diantara gelap dan terang kau mengerti ?'**tanya Megan setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Taeyeon

'**Apa aku bisa melakukannya ?'**tanya Taeyeon

'**Kau bisa Erika Kim . Aku tahu kau bisa kau harus melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan **_**GG's World**_**'**kata Megan

'**Baiklah aku akan berusaha'**kata Taeyeon lalu memutus telepati mereka

"Hei noona kau mendengarku atau tidak ?"Tanya Kris

"Ah ne mianhae Kris-_sshi_"kata Taeyeon

"Dimana rumahmu ?"Tanya Kris

"A-a-aku tak punya rumah Kris-_sshi_"jawab Taeyeon sedikit gelagapan

"Really ? OMG kalau begitu ayo pergi kerumahku"kata Kris lalu menarik tangan Taeyeon

"Mwo ?"Tanya Taeyeon kaget

_ E_

Taeyeon dan Kris sudah sampai dirumah Kris . Kini Taeyeon tengah duduk disebuah sofa yg terdapat pada sebuah ruang tengah apartement Kris

Taeyeon yg terlihat bosan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat Kris yg sedang berada didapur

Dan..

Wusshh… ***backsound gagal **

Api terlihat keluar dari kedua kepalan tangan Kris

"I Get you"kata Taeyeon lalu perlahan memasuki dapur rumah Kris tersebut

Tiba-tiba pupil mata Taeyeon yg semula berwarna coklat muda berubah menjadi berwarna Hijau jamrud

"Siapa kau ?"Tanya Kris sedikit takut

"Aku…

_TBC_

Mind to Review


End file.
